arranged marriage
by OthLover94
Summary: Nathan and haley never met but that didnt mean they couldnt be married within days could it?
1. Chapter 1: WHAT?

Arranged marriage.

WHAT?

WITH HALEY

"Haley, your father and I need to speak to you. Can you please come down here?" Lydia James called her youngest daughter. Haley walked down the stairs and into the dining room were her two parents were sitting.

"Hey mom, dad what's up?" Haley asked as she sat across from her parents.

"Haley, when you were born we were in the hospital watching you as the nurses took care of you and there was another couple. We started talking about which are kids" Lydia rambled.

Haley laughed "Well now I know where my rambling comes from. Mom spit it out please"

"Okay, well honey. We made a deal with the other couple that when you turned 16 you would marry their son" Lydia James finished

"WHAT?" Haley yelled.

"Honey, we made a deal and we feel bad to put you in this spot, but this can be a good thing"

"Okay, Mom I'll go through with this but only for you and dad" Haley said.

"That's my girl. Thanks so much" Jimmy said.

"So Sweetie, you meet him on Saturday" Lydia said.

"Okay mom. Can I go upstairs?" Lydia nodded and Haley went up the stairs.

WITH NATHAN

"Nathan get your ass down here now" Dan Scott called from the stairs.

"ONE MINUTE DAD" Nathan replied.

"NO NOW!"Dan yelled back.

Nathan walked down the stairs. "What do you want dad?"

Join us in the living room" Dan and Nathan walked into the living room and sat down on the couches were deb was waiting.

"Honey, we have arranged a marriage for you" Deb came right out and said it.

"WHAT?" Nathan said having the same reaction as Haley.

"Yes Nathan and I think it is what is best for you" Dan said.

"And your meeting her Saturday" Deb said.

WITH HALEY, SATURDAY MORNING

"I can't believe your marrying a stranger?" Brooke, Haley's best friend, said as she helped Haley get ready.

"I know right? It all seems so fake. Now I'm going for more normal look, I'm thinking skinny jeans and a blue tight then flow shit?" Haley replied.

"Ya like maybe one day you'll wake up and this will all just be a dream. I think that sounds great but how about the red tight shirt with the white belt?" Brooke said.

"Exactly, wow Brooke that'd look great. Let me go try it on" Haley walked into her bathroom. When she walked out, her hair naturally wavy and the outfit they talked about on.

"WOW hales, you look A-MA-ZIN-G!"Brooke said.

"Thanks, now I have to go. Meet me tomorrow at the cafe and we can talk about what happens Luke is coming too" Haley said walking out of her room and Brooke followed.

"Okay, come around 11:30 and we will have lunch together"

WITH NATHAN

"I can't believe my parents are making me marry some girl, I bet you she is probably hideous and that's why her parents made this whole arrangement" Nathan said into the phone.

"Nate man, she was a baby and so where you when they made the arrangement" Lucas laughed back into the phone.

Nathan laughed back "I guess your right about that part anyways, what's up with you man. Feels like I haven't seen you in forever"

"Nothing man, but hey I have to go my parents are calling me. Call me tomorrow" Lucas hung up the phone.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Nathan can you go open the door please" Deb said after the door bell had rung. It was about 5:30. Nathan sighed and walked to the door opening it to reveal the three people he had been dreading to see. There was a middle aged man and woman standing beside a petite brunette.

"Hello. My name is Jimmy James, this is my wife Lydia James and our daughter Haley" Jimmy introduced them all. Nathan looked at the brunette and saw she didn't look too interested, she had her hands in her jean pockets while looking around.

"Hey, my name is Nathan" Nathan replied and moved out of the door to allow them to come in.

"Hello, Lydia and jimmy" Deb said as she walked out of the kitchen. "And you must be Haley" Haley nodded and shook Deb's hand. "Sweetie, why don't you and Haley go into the living room while Lydia and I go to the kitchen and the older men go to the dining room to talk" Deb said. Nathan nodded and looked at Haley.

"This way" Nathan said and walked through one of the doors with Haley following behind him.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Nathan spoke up. "So where do you live?"

"Listen Nathan right?" Nathan nodded "I don't want to be doing this and I'm sure you don't want to either"

"Your right, I don't but I'm being forced so I might as well try but if you don't even want to do that well then why did you even come?"

"I'm being forced also" Haley replied

"Well then why don't we at least try if we can't get out of this?" Nathan said.

"Fine, I'm from Tree Hill" Haley replied to his earlier question "You?"

"Born in Tree Hill raised here in Charlotte" Nathan said.

"Kids!" Deb's voice called from the dining room. Haley got up and walked into the dining room and Nathan followed.

When they got into the dining there was two seats left beside each other so they sat down.

"Wow Mrs. Scott this looks great" Haley said

"Thanks Haley. Anyways are we going to eat?"Deb said and everybody nodded at the last part.

In the middle of the supper Jimmy started the talking, he asked Nathan "You play any sports Nathan?"

"Yeah, I play basketball" Nathan answered.

"O cool, my friend who lives here plays basketball. Maybe you know him, his name is Lucas" Haley added to the conversation.

"Ya, he is actually my cousin and best friend" Nathan replied shocked that she knew Lucas.

"NO WAY" Haley answered and added a laugh.

"What a small world" Lydia added in. And everyone else nodded with a smile.

The conversation continued on sports, Haley and Nathan actually seemed having a good time. Well that was until...

"Haley you and Nathan should hang out tomorrow" Lydia said while everyone started getting up.

"I actually have plans tomorrow with Brooke and Lucas mom" Haley replied not really wanting to be alone with Nathan just yet.

"Well Honey, don't be rude event Nathan to join you" Jimmy joined in.

Haley sighed "Nathan would you like to come to the town's cafe with me tomorrow for lunch"

"Well um actu_"Deb cut Nathan off

"He would love to sweetie, what time?" Nathan glared at his mother and Haley let out a small giggle.

"Is 12 good?" Haley asked looking at Nathan. He slowly nodded. "Okay, well thanks for dinner and I will see you tomorrow Nathan" as her family started walking away "O wait, um do you need directions on how to get there? Or maybe you can catch a ride with Luke since he is going to be there?"

Nathan nodded "I'll just catch a ride with Lucas" and with that the James left.

WITH NATHAN AFTER

"Hey man" Nathan said into his phone

Lucas laughed "Hey Nate. How was she?"

"Apparently you know her already" Nate said back

"O ya?" Lucas said "What's her name?"

"Haley James" Nathan said waiting for Lucas's reaction

"NO WAY?" Lucas replied

Nathan laughed "That was the same reaction she had when I told her that you and I are best friends and cousins. But ya man it's her"

"Dude she is like that girl I talk about all the time"

"Wait a second the one you're in love with?" Lucas laughed

"No man, that's Brooke. I mean the one that is like my sister" Lucas replied.

"O, ya so anyways are parents kind of told us we had to hang out tomorrow but she said she had plans with you and Brooke but her mom got her to invite me. So tomorrow can you give me a ride to the cafe with you?" Lucas laughed

"Ya sure. Nate you're lucky, not that I want Haley but she is Pretty, smart, cheer leader, Popular" Lucas named some of Haley's quality's.

"Dude, you sure you don't like her?" Nathan said laughing and in a joking voice "I mean maybe you can take my place"

"HA-HA" Lucas said sarcastically. "Anyways, will come pick you up at 11"

"Okay, bye" Nathan replied

WITH HALEY

"Hey Brookie" Haley said into her phone.

"HALEY!" Brooke yelled "is he hot?"

"Yes he is but I have to tell you something" Haley said laughing

"Okay, what is it?"

"My mother forced me to invite him to the cafe tomorrow and his mother forced him to agree" Haley said

"This is great, now I get to meet your future hubby" Brooke said laughing but in a serious tone.

"Glad your happy" Haley said

"Hales you might as well stop mopping considering you're not going to get out of this" Brooke said. "Anyways see you tomorrow and good night"

"Night Brookie" Haley returned and they both hung up.


	2. Chapter 2: CAFE

CAFE

"So, Hales when this fine hubby of yours is going to be here?" Brooke asked, Haley grew red as she noticed Nathan and Lucas had walked in and were standing close enough to hear what Brooke said.

"Um, I guess that's me right?" Nathan said with a small smiled.

"DAMN Hales" Brooke said letting out a low whistle.

"Brooke shut up" Haley glared while her cheeks slowly lost the redness to them. "Nathan this is Brooke, my best friend. Brooke this is Nathan_" Nathan cut Haley off.

"Her fine hubby" Nathan laughed. "Sorry had to" Brooke slightly turned red.

"Hey Boyfriend" Brooke said to Lucas.

"Hey Pretty girl" Lucas returned. "How about we go see if my mom would want some help, you know Haley's appetite"

"HEYYYY! That's not funny" Haley said with a small smile and Brooke and Lucas laughed. Lucas and Brooke walked to the back of the small cafe.

"So my hot wifey, what are we doing today?" Nathan said and laughed as Haley grew red and he mocked Brooke's earlier words only changing from fine to hot and hubby to Wifey.

"Um, we can go check out the mall, if you'd like or we can go see a movie?" Haley said

"They both sound good, listen Hales I know you had plans to be with your friends today and I'm sorry are parents ruined are plans but I guess we can make the most of it, I mean we are going to be married soon enough" Nathan replied

"Sounds good to me, I mean you're not that bad to look at either so I guess this is cool though you should know if I had the choice I would wish this to never happen" Haley said

"What do you say we put on a show to see if we can get out of this?" Nathan said with a sneaky smile.

"Sounds good to me" Haley said putting on the same smile. "How about we pretend to hate each other for a start"

"Yeah, do we have to act around Brooke and Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"Your choice"

"Um, Yeah maybe to start. This should be fun" Nathan said and Brooke and Lucas walked back to the table. "What do you mean basketball isn't the best sport" Nathan said to Haley once they had got to the table.

"Hales, you love basketball" Lucas said and Nathan swore under his breath.

"Um, yeah I know Luke I just said that I don't think it is the most interesting and best sport" Haley said.

"Anyways I and Brooke are going to go on a date since we don't see each other much. And well you two are going to be married and need to hang out together more" Lucas said and him and Brooke started walking out.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Nathan asked.

"Well I know this abandon park, we can go there to talk?" Haley said and Nathan nodded, so they walked out and started walking to the park.

AT THE PARK

"So Haley, if we are stuck doing this do you really think it would be bad?" Nathan asked as they sat on the swings in the small park.

"Well I don't think it would be too bad but I just feel that people should marry because they are in love not because they got told to" Haley replied looking away from Nathans watching eyes.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I never thought I would even get married" Haley looked at Nathan shocked.

"Serious?" Nathan nodded "Why not?"

"I guess I just never thought I would find somebody and so my life I just played the field. I'm not the best guy. I sleep with girls when I practically don't even know their names"

Haley looked even more shocked "are you serious?" Nathan nodded looking down "Why?"

"Well I knew I could get girls but I knew I wasn't good enough to be with any of them even if they are or was sluts" Nathan said still looking down.

"Nathan that is not true" Nathan gave her a look "It's not. I don't believe that, any girl would be lucky to be with you"

Nathan smirked "Thanks Hales that means a lot coming from well my soon to be hot wife" The two laughed.

Haley feigned hurt "soon to be hot?" she asked

"No- wait- what?" Nathan asked confused and shocked considering it wasn't what he meant at all.

"Nathan, relax I was only kidding"

"Well that wasn't what I meant at all"

"I know, because I know you think I'm hot"

"Well maybe so but I know you like my ass"

"What? How about no" Haley blushed a little

"Hales, don't lie I've seen you stare at my nice butt"

"Nathan I have only seen you twice" Haley said still blushing a little

"Yeah and that whole time you couldn't take your eyes off me and right now you just want to touch me so bad"

"Ha-Ha. We both know your just saying what you want and have wanted to do" they both laughed and continued to talk for around 2 hours until Nathans phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Natey, I miss you. When do you want to meet up again" Rachel Gatina's voice said through the phone.

"O hey Rachel. I thought I told you to leave me alone?" Nathan replied to whatever the girl said.

"Natey you're so funny" Rachel said back

"Stop calling me natey only my girlfriend gets to call me that and that is not you. Actually she is here with me now" Nathan said looking at Haley with pleading eyes when he saw she looked shocked.

"Funny, I actually believed it for a second" Rachel said.

"Do you want to talk to her as proof for Christ sakes" Nathan said but Haley was even more shocked.

"Yes I would actually" Rachel replied.

Nathan handed Haley the phone and gave her an apologetic smile she sighed "Hello?"

"Hey, listen girl that is my boyfriend you are with and I'd advise you to stay the hell away from him" Rachel said causing Haley to laugh and Nathan to look at Haley weirdly

"Listen bitch, I don't know who you think you are but threatening me is not a way to make a new friend. Besides Nathan and I, well you can't get between us nothing can" Haley said adding another laugh and another one seeing Nathans shocked face.

"Whatever you say" Rachel said and hung up before Haley could say goodbye.

"Here's your phone" Haley said handing back Nathans cell phone. He looked at her waiting for her to tell him what happened. She noticed him watching her so she said "What?"

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not sure if you get to know considering you put me up to it without me agreeing" she laughed

"Come on hales, pleaseeeee" Nathan whined

"Fine but first you have to tell me who she is" Haley said to him.

"One of those girls I told you about" Haley knew he meant the ones he slept with "She got to attached to me"

"Okay then. She threatened me saying that you were her boyfriend and told me to stay away"

"But you called her a bitch?"

"That's the only way to be friends with those kinds of people, Brooke used to be one of them. You just got to stand up to them, not that I want to be friends with her" Haley said laughing "Any other girls like her I should be warned about?"

"Nope she is the only one that has kept trying to be close to me" Nathan said "Why you worried some other girl is going to take me away from you?"

"Nathan, this wedding was planned by are parents remember" they both said laughing.

"I think one day I'm going to pick you up from school" Nathan said.

"Ya? Why?" Haley asked.

"Yup and to hang out, you know you're pretty cool to hang out with Haley James"

"Nathan, you do you don't live her so you'll have to skip out of school" Haley said.

" I have free class end of the day Friday" Nathan said and Haley smiled

"Okay then. You can pick me up IF you have something planned for after" Haley replied.

"Okay well I was thinking we could go see a movie? Then dinner" Nathan said

"Well Mr. Scott this sounds like a date" Haley said.

"Well miss James soon to be Mrs. James-Scott, we are going to be married soon, so why not" Nathan said.

"Well I guess you're right, but if you try any funny business I will end your life" Haley said with a serious face but couldn't hold it when she saw his shocked expression. She busted out laughing.

"HEY! Not funny" he stated "but you know what is" Haley stopped laughing and looked at him "me and my hands tickling you" Nathan started tickling a shocked Haley on her sides.

"Na-th-an-st-op-pl-ea-se" Haley said between her giggle fits

"What are you going to do for me?" Nathan asked as his hands slowed down but didn't stop tickling her.

"This you bozo" Haley said as she got out of his arms she smacked his arm

"Owe what was that for?"Nathan asked rubbing his arm.

"For tickling me" Haley said with a smirk on.

"O you know you like it when my hands are on your body" Nathan said taking the smirk from her face and putting it on his.

"WHAT!" Haley exclaimed

"Yup, you love it when I touch you, like this" he touched her arm "Like this" he moved it down and then back up.

"No Nathan, I feel like I'm going to puke" Haley said.

"Nope you're not. You love it but you won't admit it" Nathan said still holding her arm.

Haley was going to say something but heard her phone ring, she pulled it out of her pocket and answered "Hello?"

"Haley?"

"Ya? Who is this?" Haley asked

"Haley come on you know who it is"

"No I really don't"

"Hahaha its Lucas. I'm shocked to know you don't remember my voice with only 3 hours with your future husband"

"O hey Luke, sorry. Ha-ha that is so not funny he is a butt face" Haley said shooting a glare at Nathan.

"Butt face? How original hales. What'd he do try and kiss you?"

"No" she was to embarrassed to say the truth

"Okay anyways I got to go, Brooke wants to go to dinner. I was just checking in. Bye hales"

"Okay later" Haley said and hung up her phone

"You know if I'm going to talk to you more, I'm going to need your number" Nathan said

"Ya well um ya I guess you're right. Its 903-499-3490" Haley said as Nathan added her as a contact. He then showed her, it said soon to be hot wifey and her number under it. She laughed and added him as fine hubby and took his number.


	3. Chapter 3: Friday nights and the lights

FRIDAY NIGHTS AND THE LIGHTS ARE BRIGHT

Nathan and Haley exchanged many texts over the days, and sometimes call each other. But the biggest thing they talked about was Friday. And now since it was Friday, Haley couldn't choose what to wear.

"Um Hey Brookie" Haley said into the phone at 6:30.

"Tutor girl?" Brooke's tired voice came through the speaker.

"Yeah it's me Brooke" Haley said back

"What are you doing calling me at 6:30?"

"Well, um I just wanted you to choose what I wear to school today" Haley said not telling Brooke the truth as to why she wanted to dress nicer than usual.

"O yay, tutor girl you're going to look hot" Brooke exclaimed "Okay, so since you look good in yellow, matches good with your dark hair anyways, you're going to wear the yellow shirt no no wait that white shirt you have with the embroidery and the darkish skinny jeans and the little pink shirt to go over it. Omg that going to look so good I'm a genius" Brooke said and Haley laughed. . just the clothes not the shoes or purse

"Okay Brookie, thanks" Haley hung up the phone

AT LUNCH

"Haley right?" Haley nodded at this stranger "you look hot" the boy said.

"Thanks I guess" Haley replied and the boy walked away. "That is the like 3rd person to come and say that too me"

"Well tutor-hottie you should let me dress you mo_" Brooke got cut off.

"Haley James report to principal turners office Haley James" Haley and Brooke tuned shocked.

When Haley got out of the office she had a small smile on her face. "What is it hales"

"Just follow me" Haley replied and Brooke did, right to the parking lot were Nathan stood leaning on his car.

"O I see your fine hubby is here" Brooke said causing Nathan to laugh. "Wait? What?"

"I came to take her out of here" Nathan said adding a small laugh.

"What? Why doesn't Lucas do this for me?" Brooke said causing Haley and Nathan to laugh

"He isn't as romantic as me?" Nathan said with a questioning but joking tone.

"Haley, I believe somebody has a crush on my tutor-hottie. O and it's your fine hubby"

"Wait what? Who's tutor-hottie?" Nathan asked as Haley glared at Brooke.

"This hottie right here" Brooke said pulling Haley closer to her and Haley grew red and still glared.

"O? Why do you call her that?" Nathan asked.

"Well obviously because she is a hottie" Brooke said in a duh tone.

"No a, I know that but I mean the yours and tutor part" Nathan said "because well she isn't yours anymore"

"O no?" Brooke asked

"Nope, she is mine" Haley looked shocked how dare he? "She is my wifey not yours"

Brooke laughed at that and Haley's face expression that now had a tint of red "Okay then. Well the tutor part is because she tutors here"

"O okay" Nathan said but before he could continue Brooke said something

"Wait a second is this why you got me to dress you today? Because you knew your fine hubby was coming to pick you up" Brooke looked at Haley and so did Nathan with a smirk Haley turned redder.

"No brookie you know I love it when you dress me cause I get lots of compliments" Haley replied trying to ignore Nathans smirk but when she looked around she noticed all the other girls staring at Nathan

"Haley you ha_" Nathan cut Brooke off

"Sorry Brooke but Haley and I have to go" Nathan said and took Haley's hand and walked her to the passenger side of his car Haley looked and saw the other girls throwing daggered eyes at her so she smiled.

"BYE BROOKIE! LOVES YA" Haley said happy to get out of there. Brooke smiled at her friends happiness.

"Bye Naley" Brooke said causing both Nathan and Haley to looked at her weird "Nathan + Haley = Naley DUH"

"You're a strange one Brooke. See yeah" Nathan said causing Brooke to laugh.

Nathan drove out of the parking lot "Nathan" Haley said.

"Yes?"

"Why am I out of class 3 classes early and before cheerleading practice?"

"Because, my dear future wife, your husband called the school and said that a Miss Haley James needed to be home and her aunt is in the hospital"

"WHAT? NATHAN YOU CANT DO THAT"

"Haley stop shouting I think I lost my hearing. What's a little lie to the principal to hang out with me?"

"Nathan I am going to enjoy this day because I am already out of school property but you are so going to be in trouble later tonight"

"O spank me please misses James" Nathan said with a laugh.

"EW who'd touch that ass?" Haley said laughing.

"I can name quite a few people, even some of the girls that go to your school were checking me out" He Replied

"You noticed that huh?" Haley said

"Yup they didn't seem to mind getting caught staring" Nathan said shaking his head. "Anyways here we are" Haley looked out the window and saw a beach that didn't look to popular compared to other beaches near here.

"Wow how did you know about this place?" Haley asked as they got out.

"We have a beach house down the beach and I used to go for runs and end up here. It's a place to get away from anything and everything"

"Awn I bet you take all your previous girlfriends or whatever you want to consider them, here"

"Nope, you're actually the first person I took her ever"

"Wow I feel special" Haley said with a laugh. "I want to go swimming" she said after some silence.

"I don't have my bathing suit and I don't think you do either" Nathan said with a laugh.

"Awn darn. Is there any little stores down the beach?"She asked

"Yeah?"

"Well maybe they have something there"

"Let's go see"

After 30 minutes of walking they reached the little stores. They walked into one that had swim suits in the window. Nathan saw navy blue shorts that had white in it and grabbed his size already knowing these where the ones he wanted. He walked over to where Haley was, in the bikini aisle. She was looking at a white one that had paint splotches of lime green and pink on it.

"That's nice" Nathan commented

"Maybe I should just buy a one piece"

"Why?"

"Because I feel more confident in a one piece"

"Well if you think you should get a one piece then do it but I think you'll look great in this bikini" he said taking it out of her hands and holding it up to look at it more clearly.

"Okay, then I'll get it but you should know this is my first bikini and you're going to be the first to see me wear one ever"

"Awn I'm honoured" they both laughed.

When they got to the cash Nathan was still holding the bikini and he had sat them down on the counter.

"Hey Mr. I'm paying for that" Haley said.

"No hales its fine. I got it" he said as the lady at the cash took the prices.

"No Nathan. It's too much" She said and tried to tell the lady to not count the bikini but it was too late Nathan had already handed her the money. When they walked out of the store and down the beach a bit Haley finally said something again "Thank- you. I forgot to say it before but thanks for the bathing suit" Nathan smiled.

"Your Welcome H.J" They arrived back at the abandoned spot and Haley changed while Nathan turned the other way and the same went for Nathan.

When Nathan had finally turned around again he couldn't help but check Haley out. Her body slim and tanned. The bikini fit her and showed all her features just the way Nathan liked it.

Haley gave him a strange look "What?" Nathan snapped out of his trance and looked away shyly.

"Nothing sorry" Haley laughed at his reply but then ran to the water.

"Are you coming in or what? The water is perfect" Haley yelled to Nathan.

Nathan walked closer to the water "You know what I think I will actually not-"he stopped mid sentence after Haley had splashed him. Haley giggled.

"Woops. I'm so sorry" Haley said in a fake innocent voice. Nathan looked at her before he ran towards her picking her up over his shoulder and ran deeper in the water. Once he was at his waist he stopped and threw Haley into the water. Once she appeared up from under the water Nathan was laughing so she just folded her arms across her chest and faked sad and mad.

Nathan was confused at first but then started apologizing "O god Haley I'm so sorry. Are you hurt" he grabbed her hips "answer me please?"

Haley started laughing really hard "got yeah" Nathan looks shocked at first but then starts walking away. "No Nathan wait please"

"It's supper time" He says distant. Haley nods and follows him out of the water.

When they got in the car and drove to the restaurant. "Nathan listen I'm sorry I tricked you"

"It's fine Hales. I deserved it" Nathan said with a smile.

"Nathan this restaurant is my favourite restaurant" Haley laughed as they pulled into Karen's Cafe.

"I'm glad you like it" Nathan said.

DROPPING HALEY OFF AT HOME

"Nathan thank-you for such a nice day / night" Haley said with her hand on the door handle of Nathans car.

"You're welcome, I will see you tomorrow" Haley looked confused "Your Family invited my Family to dinner"

"O Okay. See you tomorrow then" Haley got out of the car and walked inside the house and Nathan drove away too.


	4. Chapter 4:Leaving for the PARTAY!

LEAVING FOR A PARTAY!

Saturday night;

"So hales, I will see you later right?" Brooke questioned over the phone, causing Haley to be confused.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Remember, it is Bevin's party" Brooke said.

"SHIT" Haley said "Nathan and his family are coming for dinner tonight. My parents are never going to let me go"

"Then bring the fine hubby with you" Brooke said.

"Brooke Davis has anyone ever told you that you are a genius" Haley said "I'm going to get ready then"

"Okay Haley James soon to be Scott"

"Bye Brooke" Haley hung up the phone and changed into purple plaid shirt with white short shorts. And texted Nathan.

Hey how would you feel about skipping the dinner and going to a party with me?

Nathan replied within 2 minutes.

Sounds good to me, but no leaving me with strangers or I may have to kill you before we even get married

Haley,

Ha-ha, okay then it's settled, when you get here we will take my car and go to the party leaving are parents to talk and eat.

"Sounds good to me" Nathans voice scared Haley and she turned and smacked him.

"You horrible person, don't you ever scare me like that again"

"Sorry hales. You ready?" Haley nodded and they walked down stairs and to their parents.

"Mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Scott me and Nathan are going out. Have a nice dinner" they walked out before their parents could even say anything in return.

AT THE PARTY

"Come on Nathan, let's find Brooke and Lucas" Haley said and walked around the big house looking for the two friends. When they walked in the kitchen, the two were at the counter talking "Brookie, Lucas"

"NALEY!" Brooke said

"She has kind of already drunk quite a bit" Lucas said.

"This is a party right? So why not?" Haley said grabbing a beer for herself and offered one to Nathan who took one and to Lucas who said he already had something to drink.

"Haley lets go Dance" Brooke said getting up and pulling Haley to the living room that had a clear spot for dancing. The boys followed and watched as the girls laughed and danced together but then a guy started pulling Haley to him.

"Hey baby, why don't you and I find somewhere private and you can dance for me"

"How about you get your filthy hands off me, Damien."

"Why so resistant Haley?"

"Because I have a man, and by the looks of it he is about to come over here and um probably punch you in the face. So get off me" Haley hit him trying to push him away.

"What the hell is this?" Nathan asked pulling Damien away from Haley.

"Just dancing with my girl" Damien said

"YUCK, Damien I will never be your girl" Haley replied

"Give in to it baby" When Damien said this, Nathan punched him in the face.

"How about I just punch you in the face and then you can walk away leaving my girl alone" Nathan said and Damien walked away as quick as possible.

"Thanks Nathan" Haley said and hugged him. She noticed he was still tense. "It's okay Nathan he is gone" Nathan nodded but he was still kind of tense "Dance with me?"

"Okay" Nathan said and a slow song came on. More than anyone by Gavin Degraw.

"I love this song" Haley said as she wrapped her arms around Nathans neck and he put his arms on her hips. "Thanks Nathan" she put her head against his chest.

"Your welcome Hales" He said back, they continued to dance until a faster song came on, Nathan was about to walk away but Haley pulled him back and started dancing around him like a fool. Nathan started laughing.

"Hey! It's not nice to laugh at me. Join me though?" She said continuing to dance.

"Haley, I can't dance"

"Everyone can dance Nathan"

"No I mean I really can't dance"

"All you need is a little help" She got closer to him and turned so her back was to him, she held her arms up "give me your arms" he accepted and she held them and started to move around with him, soon enough they were dancing and grinding on each other.

"NATEY!" a annoying voice squealed and pushed Haley away from Nathan. Haley stumbled a little bit but then she pushed her back and this time Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley, so if Rachel pushed her she wouldn't move.

"Rachel" Nathan said with a not so interested tone and Haley let out a laugh realizing it is the same girl that was on the phone that one time.

"Nate is this that girlfriend you were talking about, wow Nate you can do so much better, in fact you have" Rachel said.

"Well at least we know he couldn't have gotten anymore easier, your legs practically scream open" Haley said and Nathan started laughing. Rachel was now fuming.

"I beat you're a prude, the whole wanting to wait to get married before sex deal. At least I satisfy, Nate come to me when you get bored of Virgin Mary" Rachel said and Haley laughed.

"seriously, Nate I'm not sure if you'd want to go back to that, I mean I'm sure it comes with a package of aids and herpes" Rachel stormed away. "Sorry that was a little mean" Haley said shocked that she would stoop so low.

"Please that girl deserved it, she has been dishing out bullshit forever, and its time she got some dished right back" Nathan said.

"Haley who was that red headed bimbo" Brooke asked partially slurring the words.

"One of Nate's exes" Haley said. Haley turned in Nathans arms to be facing him. "You want to go for a walk or something"

"Sure lets go get a drink first though" Nathan said and Haley nodded, they held hands as they walked to the kitchen and grabbed 2 more beers. They decided to walk down the beach since the house was Bevin's parent's beach house.

"It's so beautiful here" Haley said while admiring the view of the beach.

"So peaceful. So hales, if you had your choice of everything for the wedding what would it be like"

"Well, marrying you, id say I would like to get married in that spot on the beach, just a couple of friends and family members, little flowers placed everywhere, you in a tux, myself in a white dress. Just the little simple things you know?"

"That actually sounds really nice. You know Haley if we had met not because of the marriage I might have asked you on a date" Nathan said with a smile.

"O yeah?" Haley questioned. "Maybe brookie was right yesterday, maybe my future hubby does have a crush on little ole me" Haley said with a smile while Nathan blushed.

"Maybe to be truthful. I have never actually wanted to ask a girl on a date. I usually meet them at parties" it was Haley's turn to blush.

"Well I am a special girl" Nathan nodded in agreement. "Well I think I may be starting to developed a crush on a raven haired hottie, but I can't like him because he is about to get married" Haley said with a laugh and Nathan joined in realizing it was him. They continued to walk a bit more but this time in silence.

"So, i think my parents are actually thinking of moving here, or letting me transfor and stay at the beach house till the end of the year" Nathan said.

"Wow really?" Haley said with a smile.

"Yeah, its weird. I would never think they would let me stay by myself for even a day but yet now its going to be like half a year" Nathan said. "Im glad i get to see more of you though"

Haley's smile got wider and she blushed alittle "Wait a second, what are our parents planning for after were married. I mean we don't even live together"

"Hales, i think are parents are planning on getting us a small place or apartment together"

"O. Well where? Because i love tree hill and i don't want to leave here and i am su_"

"That i want to be here too. Good guess hales" Nathan cut off with a laugh and haley laughed too. Nathans phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

Nathan? Its Lydia, haleys mom."

"O hey mrs james"

"Lydia, nathan, just Lydia" Lydia said with a laugh "Anyways, im calling to say that your parents left and said you were to go to the beach house and haley is going to be joining you. They went and dropped off some clothing articles for the both of you along with some food and snacks"

"Okay then, thanks for passing the message mrs ja- i mean Lydia"

"Okay, watch my baby girl and have a good night. Tell her i love her" Lydia said and hung up the phone

Nathan put the phone back into his pocket and saw haley looking at him.

"Why did my mom call you?" haley questioned.

"She wanted to tell me, my parents are gone and we are sleeping at the beach house"

"we?"

"Yeah "we" they have brought some clothes and food for us already" Nathan said.

"Okay then" haley said with a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5: Beach house

BEACH HOUSE

"Luke, Brooke, Haley and i are leaving" Nathan said as he and haley held hands infront of Lucas and Brooke who were sitting on the couch.

"Okay man, see you two soon" Lucas said.

"Bye Naley!" Brooke said

Nathan and Haley said the goodbyes and left in haleys car, but nathan driving. When they walked into the beach house haley walked right to the bag that was in the kitchen. After she opened she let out a long sigh.

"Of course" she said and nathan looked at her confused. "they packed the smallest things i own, my mini pj shorts and a tank top and for tomorrow they packed one of brookes dresses that she left at my house, its strapless and goes mid thigh"

"O wow" Nathan chuckled and haley glared. "You can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in but about tomorrow i don't think i can help you there, so lets go upstairs and get the clothes and ill show you the rooms" haley nodded and they both walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "shit" nathan silently cursed under his breathe after he tried to turn the nob on the door.

"Whats wrong nathan?" Haley asked after they had tried every door upstairs.

"They locked every door, there is only one bathroom downstairs and the small couch. They planned this all" he exclaimed. "lets go check what else they did" They walked down stairs and into the living room, to notice a matrice was laying on the floor infront of a small fireplace and the tv on the side of the matrice.

"damn they are good" Haley whisper-laughed. They walked to were the bathroom was to find nothing unusual. "well atleast the bathroom is untouched.

"I wouldn't be to sure haley" he said as he tried to close the door. "What! They want us to pee infront of each other?"

"Or maybe shower in front of each other?" nathan said

"O my god you are so right! Well why not make the best of tonight right" Nathans eyes went really big "O god no im sorry thats not what i meant" haley went red and nathan laughed. "umm i meant maybe we can watch movies and you know talk?"

"Okay, sounds good to me" Nathan said a smile on his face.

"He didn't actually do that did he?" Nathan asked while trying to stop himself from laughing, after haley told him a story about lucas from a while ago.

"Yeah he thought i was brooke so he came in and kissed me" Haley said kind of disguisted but laughing at her friend sinc he was completely wasted out of his mind.

Nathan was laughing so much but then all of a sudden got semi-serious "My bestfriend/cousin got to kiss my wife before me?"

"I guess so right?" Haley said.

"Haaaales , i cant believe you told him that story" Lucas whined as he and brooke stood in the door way causing haley to scream. "Woah wait a minute are we interrupting something?" noticing haley was in short short and a tank-top and nathan in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Well, actually_" Nathan started but haley laughed and smacked his chest.

"No, Our parents decided on our pjs and clothes and how we will be sleeping tonight" Haley gestured towards the matrice they were sitting on. "O and we even have to shower with the door open" They all laughed.

"Im sure Hot shot over here wont mind peeking at you in the shower" Brooke said.

"Hey- no you are probably right" Lucas said.

"Hey you guess thats not far, i would not" Nathan said.

"Well anyways we were just stopping by to check on you guys, we will be getting out of your hair" Brooke said, pulling lucas out the door.

"well that was strange" Haley said laughing and nathan joined.

"You want to know what was stranger?" Haley looked at nathan confused "Brooke calling me hotshot instead of your fine hubby"

"I still cant get over the fact that you have never had a real girlfriend" Haley said.

"well believe it" Nathan said with a laugh.

"O god"

"What?"

"How do i know if you don't have some disease from sleeping with so many girls?" Haley said laughing

"not funny hales not funny at all"

"O come on, it was a joke and it was funny"

"Okay maybe a little, anyways so back to the question, who was the best kisser to have kissed you?" Nathan asked.

"Unfortunatly, lucas" Haley said laughing. "the only other boy i hav kissed had a retainer" Nathan started laughing.

"if i were to kiss you, who do you think would be the better kisser?" Nathan asked.

"Um i have to say, i think it would be- umm – i don't know, thats a tricky question since i never kissed you" Haley said.

"Okay then" Nathan leans in and kisses haley softly on the lips.

"wow" Haley turned red "Um i mean, i would have to say lu-"He placed his lips on hers again before she could say lucas. "you, defiantly you"


	6. Chapter 6: Waking up to You

WAKING UP TO YOU

After a couple of more kisses and a lot of talking they fell asleep watching some movie that was playing on TV, the time being sometime after 1 in the morning, they stopped checking after a while. Nathan was the first to wake up the next morning. One arm was around Haley's waist and they were facing each other. He smiled looking at her calm face and just watched her.

"Stop staring at me it's creepy" Haley said and slowly opened her eyes and laughed at his shocked face.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long maybe a minute, but I could feel your stare in my sleep" they both laughed. "Shit what time is it?"

"Um it's 9:47, why?" He said as he checked his phone.

"Brooke and I were supposed to meet up but she texted me saying never mind she's with Lucas" Haley said as she checked her phone too.

"Good"

"How is that good" Haley laughed.

"Means I have you all to myself today"

"Actually I have to go see my other future husband today"

"O really. Well I'm not letting you go" he squeezed her into a hug "your mine"

"Nathan-squeezing-to-hard"

"Then tell me who's you are"

"I am Haley James and I will be getting married to Nathan Scott and only him and just to boost his already giant ego he is hot" she exclaimed and they both laughed. "So what are your plans for today?"

"I was thinking go to the beach and then maybe ice cream and then maybe if you want to we can make a trip to visit our loser friends"

"I'm not too sure if I want to share you"

"Hey I said maybe" he laughed.

"So, I think I need a shower" Haley started getting up

"Maybe I can join you" Nathan winked

"HA-HA Perv! You better stay out here and don't you dare try to peek or else" She pointed her finger at him

"O I'm so afraid of the big bad James" Nathan said with a laugh.

"You better be"

After her shower she put the small dress on for the time being and walked to find Nathan who had seem to be sleeping again. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Sleepy head wake up" Nathan didn't wake up so Haley got up. As she got up somebody grabbed her ankle. She looked down and Nathans hand was on her ankle but he still had his eyes closed.

"I'm not opening my eyes"

"Why?" Haley questioned

"Well I have a feeling your wearing that dress, standing above me and with me laying like this I will catch a good show"

"Perv" she walked further away as she could get with his hand still on her ankle "That as far as I can get with your hand still on my ankle"

"Good enough" He opened his eyes and sat up then patted the spot beside him. She sat next to him. "I'm loving that dress" he looked her up and down and she blushed.

"Not looking to bad there too Scott, loving the whole tousled sleepy hair and that chest is to die for" She laughed.

"You know I would have believed you if you haven't had laughed at the end"

"I'm so sorry did I bruise your ego?" she laughed even more. Nathan just got up and walked into the bathroom, Haley decided she felt bad and followed him a minute late but walked in on him getting into the shower. "O MY GOD" she yelled and covered her eyes. "I am so sorry"

"Don't open your eyes" Nathan said and got his boxers on. "Okay open"

"I'm sorry Nathan I didn't know, o god" Haley was red and tried to cover her face but Nathan took her hands so she couldn't.

"Haley its fine, you don't have to be sorry. I should have said I was going for a shower.

"No, I'm sorry about what I said I was only kidding you should know that. You do look pretty damn good with that hair and well I can barely look at your chest without wanting to stare"

"Haley you don't have to try and make me feel better, I'm a big boy"

"Yes you are"

"That's what she said" They both laughed.

"So I better let you shower or you won't have any hot water left" Haley said but didn't move.

"I guess your right" but neither moved. Just staring at each other.

"I think you should kiss me" Haley said.

"I think your right" Nathan leaned down but 2 centimetres away from her lips he stopped. "But I think it should be the other way around. You know prove you do find me the sexiest man in the world" Haley connected their lips. The kiss escalated but they ran out of breathes so they pulled away. "So you do find me the hottest?"

"Don't push your luck" she walked backwards with him and once he was touching the shower she let go of him. "Go shower" she pecked his lips and walked away.

By the time the shower turned of Haley walked in with her eyes covered "Nathan, I'm putting you bathing suit on the sink counter put it on and we will go right away" She walked out of the bathroom "I'M OUT"

Haley had her bathing suit on by the time Nathan came out of the bathroom in his and two towels. "Ready?" Nathan asked and Haley nodded and walked over to him, together they walked out the door.

"I can't believe you have to go home now" Haley said as Nathan was getting ready to leave. Lucas was driving home him home since they lived near each other.

"I know, but I will be back in a week" Nathan said

"Okay" She smiled slightly and then hugged him.

"What no kiss?" He whispered in her ear.

"Nope, not until you come back" she whispered back and giggled slightly when he groaned.

"Not nice"

"See you next week Nathan" she squeezed tighter and then realised him.

"Come on Nate lets go" Lucas said from beside the car and Brooke.

"Bye Lukey" Haley said and hugged him quickly.

"So you and hot shot are really hitting it off" Brooke said as her and Haley sat on Haley's bed and read magazines.

"Yeah, he is a really good guy and I'm glad my parents choose him" Haley said and laughed.

"So, how was the sleepover?" Brooke asked with a wink.

"Um, good?" Haley blushed a little but acted unfazed by the question.

"Details now"


	7. Chapter 7: Too Long

TOO LONG

It has been 3 days since Haley saw Nathan, they were texting constantly and before bed they would call each other. Haley had just got in the house after school and went straight to her room. When she walked in she saw she had someone trying to chat with her. Nscott23 invited her to chat.

Hjames03- Hey

Nscott23- Want to Video chat?

Hjames03- Sure

Nscott23 has invited you to chat. Haley accepted right away, and Nathan appeared on the screen with a big smile.

"What's got you so smile, smile boy" Haley said with a laugh, his smile only went wider.

"Well, my school has a basketball game coming up this weekend"

"So that means you can't come down this weekend" Haley tried not to show the hurt on her face.

"Nope it means I get to see you Thursday night instead of Friday" The smile still on his face.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"The school we are playing against is none other than the Tree Hill Ravens, we arrive Thursday night and leave Monday afternoon"

"So we have more than a weekend together?"

"That's right soon to be Mrs Scott"

Haley squealed "this is great" Haley heard someone come up the stairs and the door opened.

"HJ! What are you doing?" Brooke said as she walked in. "o your having dirty web cam chats with your future hubby" Haley went red and Nathan laughed.

"We were just about to take our tops off so if you could leave" Nathan said still laughing. Brooke joined in.

"Actually Nathan was just telling me his basketball team is playing ours this weekend"

"Damn we are going to have to cheer on the opposing team though Hales" Brooke said, meaning that they were cheerleaders for the Ravens.

"Awn Honey I can't cheer for you" Haley said to Nathan.

"Sure you can Hales, just pretend you're cheering for your team but you can be cheering for me and Luke"

"Hah I will do my best, but I'm going with Brooke to go shopping, text you later" Haley said.

"Okay see you tomorrow night"

"So I'm thinking you need a new outfit" Brooke said as they were walking through the mall.

"Sure" Haley said and allowed Brooke to pull her into a boutique store.

"Okay, you need to get more skinny jeans and a couple more shirts, which are more fitting"

After about 1 hour they had bought Haley 5 pairs of jeans, 2 pair of short shorts, 6 new tops and 2 dresses.

"Wow I think this shopping day was effective" Brooke laughed.

"Yeah I think I'm going to be able to get rid of everything else in my closet"

"Yeah, so are you excited to see Nathan tomorrow?"

"Wow did you really just call him by his real name? Yeah I am, as much as I don't want to admit it, I missed him"

"Awn, naley is my favourite couple. And yes I did call him Nathan" Brooke said "by the way he totally missed you too"

"How do you know that Brooke"

"Well besides from the obvious, that he has been texting you every second of the day" to prove Brooke's point Haley's phone buzzed telling her she has a new text "and Lucas said he won't shut up" Haley blushed.

Haley checked her phone,

Nathan; Hey

Haley; Hey ;)

Nathan; How's shopping?

Haley; Good, I got a lot of new Outfits

Nathan; I can't wait to see them on you, maybe you could model them for me ;)

Haley blushed and flirted back not remembering were she was or who she was with

Haley; Maybe, if you're a good boy

Nathan; Haley James are you flirting with me? If so keep going ;P

Haley; ha-ha I think so :P

"Earth to Haley, you still there?" Brooke said snapping her fingers in Haley's face.

"O sorry"

"Got lost in the world of boy toy?" Brooke said with a laugh, and Haley blushed looking slightly ashamed she was caught. "Come on let's get you home so you can talk to him"

"So what are you doing" Nathan asked her over the phone.

"Cleaning up my closet, getting rid of the stuff I don't need" Haley replied. "What about you?"

"Packing up my stuff for tomorrow, were leaving the school around 1 to be there for 3 or 4. Do you want to meet up right away?" Nathan said.

"Sure, maybe you can meet me after school? Just text me when you get in tree hill"

"I will for sure, you're going to have to be my tour guide"

"Nathan you already know your way around tree hill" Haley laughed.

"I know but it's better to have you all times, you know to make sure I don't get lost, besides I think I will have a hotel room to myself and I seem to have a crush on a cheerleader maybe she will join me, she did promise to model her new outfits" Haley blushed at his words.

"Who is this cheerleader, should I be jealous?"

"O defiantly she is so beautiful"

"Damn, I guess I will have to stay with you this whole weekend"

"I'm going to let you in on a secret" Nathan said after a minute of silence.

"O yeah?" Haley questioned "what would that be"

"Well actually two secrets, the first is you are that cheerleader" Nathan said and Haley laughed "the second is, I think 5 days apart is too long for us now"

"I think your right" Haley said with a sigh "I guess we will have to get use to it though"

"Actually, I was going to wait till I saw you in person but this is a good time too, I talked to my parents and well they decided I'm going to stay in the beach house, I'm starting at tree hill Monday, though I'm not sure if your classmates will like me to much after I beat the ravens on Saturday"

"NATHAN THIS IS SO GREAT!" Haley yelled.

Nathan laughed "I know, I can't wait and they actually asked Luke if he wanted to join me so I wouldn't be alone"

"O no two Scott brothers in MY town, o god what am I going to do" Haley laughed,

"Very funny hales, you know you're going to love it"

"Hales why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Brooke said as Haley grabbed her bags and took off towards the door in a speed walk Brooke trying to keep up with her. Haley didn't answer she just continued. Once outside the door she moved quickly to the parking lot. Once he was in here view area he opened his arms and she took off running and hugged him both laughing. Once Brooke caught up she said "O I see how it is" but neither heard her since they were in there on world. When they pulled away Brooke was standing there staring mouth open.

"Hey Brooke, I didn't know you were there" Nathan said

"Well I have actually been standing here this whole time"

"O sorry, Lucas is waiting in your car"

"Well why didn't you tell me that before" Brooke smiled and took off towards her car. Nathan looked back at Haley but Haley was looking around.

"What?" Nathan asked and Haley looked up confused "What's wrong hales?"

"All these girls are staring at you" Haley said trying to hide her jealousy

"Let's give them a show" Nathan smirked down at her then leaned down and kissed her lips.

Haley smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck and he spun her around in a circle, she laughed against his lips.

"Hales I can't believe you" Someone said from behind her, Nathan realized her so she could turn around but he wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Care to explain what you mean, Damien?" Haley said

"Sleeping around with the competition while being with me, remember yesterday in the library"

"EW Damien, you got to be delusional if you believe id ever do anything with you. You'd never get anything close to me, well that is" Nathans arms tightened but she continued "unless you name your hand Haley" Nathan busted out laughing and we walked away, getting in Haley's car.

NEXT EPISODE

NATHAN AND HALEY IN HIS HOTEL ROOM

RACHEL?

WHATS GOING ON WITH BRUCAS

AN APPEARANCE MADE BY JEYTON?


	8. Chapter 8: My Cheerleader

MY CHEERLEADER

"So how'd you manage to get away from your coach?" Haley asked as they sat in her room on her bed.

"I said i had to go visit my grand-parents" Nathan smirked.

"And he just let you go?"

"dad gave him a note" Nathan replied.

"nice"

"Yea so i was thinking"

"Uh-OH" Haley giggled as nathan gave her a stern look as a joke.

"as i was saying, i was thinking and i cant seem to find your bag"

"What bag" Haley asked confused.

"Your packed bag for the hotel" Nathan smirked

"I thought you had some cheerleader going into your room" Haley joked as she walked towards her closet grabbing a suitcase.

"Dont forget all those new outfits you have to model for me" Nathan winked.

"everything in my closet is pretty much new, brooke went full out when she decided what i was going to buy"

"Well no use in wasting time when your modeling you can just change infront of me instead of walking to the bathroom" Haley blushed red and nathan laughed.

"all ready" Haley zipped up her bag after she had gotten her bathroom things.

"Sounds good" he took her hand and they walked down stairs.

"Mom dad im staying with nathan for the weeked" Haley said trying to say it quietly so they wouldn't reply. Unfortunately for her she got a reply.

"Okay haley-bop, use protection, no wait don't we want grand kids" Lydia called back and Jimmys laugh boomed across the rooms. Haley blushed and nathan laughed silently.

"Will do Mrs. James" Nathan replied and pulled haley out the door. Haley groaned. "That was hilarious"

"Yeah yeah laugh it up, im going to call your mom and ask if she could send me baby pictures of you"

"Go ahead i was one sexy baby"

"What changed?" Haley laughed. Her laughing only increased when she saw Nathans shocked face. When she realized Nathans face had changed she stopped laughing. "Awn nathan im sorry"

"Okay" he walked and got into her passenger seat and waited for her to get in the car. Realizing that she might have actually hurt his feelings. She opened the door on the passenger side and sat on Nathans lap surprising him.

"I'm sorry" she said and leaned close to his ear so she was whispering "besides i thought you knew i found you completely irresistible"

"How am i suppose to know that?" Nathan scoffed

"Well the fact that i haven't spent one moment the past week texting, video chatting, talking to you or how i let you kiss me, i mean im about to go spend the weekend with you again"

"Ok_" Haley cut him off and kissed him, she giggled when she pulled away and he smirked. "Yeap you defiantly cant resist me" haley lightly slapped his chest.

"kids,at least wait till your out of are drive way!"Jimmy yeled from out the window. Haley actually laughed with him this time. Getting out of Nathans lap she walked and got in on the drivers side.

"So do i get to meet your best friend" Haley asked as she drove to the hotel.

"Hales you have already met my best friend" Nathan Laughed.

"fine let me re say that, so do i get to meet your friends?" Haley re asked the question but leaving out the best part.

"If you want to" Haley nodded. As she pulled into the hotel parking lot. Getting out of the car, they walked hand in hand into the hotel.

"N-DAWG" A boy called out motioning for nate to go over to him.

"do you mind" he silently asked haley and she shook her head no and let him pull her to the brunette boy.

"whats up nig_"

"Tim don't you dare continue that, how many times do i have to tell you that your white"

"Whateva, who is this fine peice of ass?"

"This is my girlfriend Haley" Nathan let go of her hand to wrap it around her waist and pull her closer.

"Damn dawg, she's one foxy lady"

"and that right there is tims way of saying your really pretty" A blonde with curly hair spoke. "hey nate" she hugged the boy, haley felt kind of jealous. "So your haley, nate doesn't shut up about you" The girl laughed as haley blushed. "I'm Peyton" Haley went to shake her hand but peyton pulled her into a hug.

Haley laughed. Even though peyton was hugging haley nathan kept his arms around haley making it a awkward hug. When they pulled back haleylooked up at nathan.

"So how do you two know each other"

"Um i guess it was a break up gone good, we dated when we were 13 and decided it was weird and became bestfriends instead" Peyton said and haley felt the jealousy come back.

"Well, we are going up to my hotel room, we'll see you guys later" nathan pulled haley to the elevator and once the door was closed. Nathan kissed haley.

"This is the last outfit" Haley walked out of the bathroom for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"My personal favourite" Nathan said checking haley out. The green dress fit perfectly on haley.

"Okay now that this little fashion show is over i have to get my cheer uniform on. Its the cheer competition" Haley walked back into the bathroom, coming out in here Raven uniform.

"You know i was thinking about how i don't like that you wont be cheering for my team and thought about how you are my cheerleader, at the end of the day, you will always be the one to cheer for me" Nathan winked and kissed haley.


	9. Chapter 9: Room Service

"And so the Charlottes have won this time, a good game for the ravens though, the score being 19 to 23"mouth the announcer said into his miniature microphone. Haley and Brooke had just finished cheering for the ravens and were hugging there players as some kind of sorry for losing the game. All the basketball players had gone off to change, and the crowd was beginning to disappear. Brooke and Haley sat on the bleachers waiting for their boyfriends to come out so they could congratulate them and then go to hang out.

"So Haley, what are yours and Nathans plans for tonight?" Brooke asked, while playing with her fake nails.

"O I think were just going over to Karens cafe for supper and then head back to the hotel to watch a movie" Haley replied "What about you and Luke?"

"were going to my house and have a little after party" Brooke said and winked at Haley.

"EW BROOKE REALLY?" Haley cringed.

"What? You asked" Brooke stated with a smirk.

"I REALLY DIDNT NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

"know what?" Lucas asked as he and Nathan walked closer to them. Haley cringed again upon seeing lucas.

"Nathan are you ready?" Haley changed the subject, getting up and grabbing nathan, pulling him to the door as brooke laughed.

"What was that?" Nathan asked as we walked to the car. Haley just glared causing him to laugh. "Okay then, whats on the agenda tonight?"

"O i was thinking we could just go to Karens cafe and then back to the hotel for a movie?"

"Sounds good" he got in her passenger seat as she got into her drivers seat. "I really need to get my car here, i like opening the door for you and driving around for us" Haley laughed.

"does this make you feel less manly nate?" Nathan scoffed.

"Not at all" Haley laughed again.

"Sure" She started driving to Karen's cafe. When they arrived nathan got out and ran to her side opening the door and haley once again laughed. "Why thank you kind sir" He then took her hand in his and laced their fingers.

"Lets just go eat okay" Nathan smiled. Haley nodded.

"Can you order me –"

"Mac and cheese" Nathan cut in

"While i go to the bathroom" Haley smiled and nathan nodded.

As haley was going to the bathroom, there was girls that came into the room and started talking.

"Wow did you see Nathan scott" one said.

"Yeah but he was with someone, um i think her name is Haley James"

"Who cares, what she doesn't know won't hurt her" the first one said.

"um Rachel, i don't think it will work, he didn't seem to like you in the first place, he actually likes this girl"

"I don't care, he was mine first" Haley walked out and to the sink. The two girls looked shocked but Rachel looked more smug.

"your Haley james right?" the blonde one said. Wow is she dense Haley thought.

"Yeah i am" and then walked out of the bathroom but was stopped by Rachel.

"I meant what i said, he was mine first and he will be mine again" Haley laughed.

"Sure he will" then walked out. When she got to the table she was still laughing. Nathan looked at her confused. "I had a run in with Rachel, o and some blonde girl"

"Okay?"  
"She said, and i quote 'he was mine first and he will be mine again' unquote"

"UGH that girl is such a pain in my ass, thank god im switching schools, i wont have to deal with her anymore" nathan smiled as Rachel and her friend walked out of the bathroom nathan pulled haley on to his lap since she was still standing. "RACHEL" he called her over and Rachel once again looked smug.

"Hey Natey" but glared at Haley.

"Stop calling me that" Rachel just smiled "I just wanted to tell you goodbye"

"Um why?"

"Well i won't see you anymore as often"

"And whys that, Hannah's got you on a short leash?" she pointed at Haley.

"It's Haley and no, I'm moving" Nathan said as he pulled Haley closer.

"O im sorry Haley"

"uh why?" Haley questioned

"Well Nathan's moving"

"O i'm so not sorry"

"Wow nathan your dating a b*t*h, your moving far away and she doesn't care" Rachel said looking at nathan. Nathan laughed.

"Well I'm not moving Far from here, I'm going to be living in Tree hill with my soon to be wife" Rachel scoffed and stomped off.

"You know for a while i had forgotten that we are arranged to be married, i feel like we are a normal teenage couple" Haley said and rubbed Nathans cheek.

"You know, i felt that too, want me to be honest?" Haley nodded and he continued "I probably would have never asked you out if we would have met on normal basses, you are way to good for me. So I'm glad our parents met and had this arranged"

"Nathan why do you sell yourself so shortly?" Haley asked as she continued to rub his cheek, Nathans face was now rested against her cheek.

"well i guess i just always thought the only good thing about me was my looks" Nathan said.

"Well your wrong just so you know" Haley said and kissed the cheek she had been rubbing.

"Thanks Haley" He leaned in and gave her a small sweet kiss on the lips. "Karen brought the food over just before you came out" Nathan said and scooped some mac and cheese onto the spoon. Haley opened her mouth but nathan put it into his, she let out a hey! And he laughed "O sorry was that yours" haley pouted and leaned back into his arms waiting till he gave her some but he just kept eating hers. After a couple of bits he looked at her and kissed her even though she didn't kiss back he forced until she gave in. After a while their tongues fought and nathan pulled away laughing.

"What?" Haley scoffed.

"Did you like the mac and cheese?" Nathan smirked.

"what mac and cheese, you never gave me any" Haley said

"what you didn't taste it off my tongue, i had a lot there should have been some left overs" Nathan laughed and haley smacked his chest. Quickly grabbed the spoon filling it with Mac and cheese and stuffing it into her mouth "mmmn" she sighed.

"Happy now?"

"Not really since more than half is gone" Haley said while in between bites.

"well you can have some of my fries" Nathan offered

"not as good as mac and cheese but it will do" she took the fry nathan had offered her. After a while Haley and nathan had finished eating, even dessert they had ordered. "Ready to head back to the hotel?" Haley asked as she got up from his lap.

"Yeah" he replied placing money down on the table.

They got back to the hotel, walked in to the elevator. "you know this elevator trip is nothing like the other one"

"Hows that?" Nathan smiled and moved closer to her.

"Well i believe the other one had a little more of this" haley pecked his lips.

"Really now?" Nathan said glad that they were almost on the top floor. Haley nodded and Nathan moved closer and captured her lips in his. They continued to kiss until the elevator "dinged" signalling that they had reached their destination. They both laughed. They got into the room and haley went to the Tv and nathan grabbed the room service menu.

"So what do you think about watching Yogi bear" Haley asked. Nathan laughed "What?"

"well" haley turned to look at him and he changed his mind quickly "sure sounds good" Haley laughed and ordered it so it would be on in 10 minutes.

"Now my lady, what would you like from the room service?" Nathan asked and haley giggled.

"Your lady, huh?" Nathan smirked at her. "hmm how about we just go with something like Coke and Chocolate chip pancakes and strawberrys" Haley said and this time it was Nathan's turn to laugh.

"Okay then" He called down and because it was a Saturday night and everyone was still out they said it would only be a couple of minutes. "hmm so what should we do with our free time"

"I think i could think of some things" She shifted on the bed to face him better and leaned forward. Their kisses had began to escalade when there was a knock on the door.

"ROOM SERVICE" they both laughed before getting up to get the food.


	10. Chapter 10: THHS

FIRST DAY AT TREE HILL HIGH

"Are you nervous?" Haley asked as they drove to Tree hill high school.

"Not really" Nathan said with a laugh "I've got my best friend and my girl with me"

"Charmer" Haley said as she laughed. "Anyways we are here, so we will go and get your schedule first and then I can take you to your classes" she continued and Nathan groaned. "What?"

"The boy is supposed to walk the girl to her classes, not the other way around" he said with a pout, as he parked the car.

"Well who knows maybe we will be in most of the same classes" They got out of the car and interlaced their fingers.

"Hey love birds" Brooke said as she skipped over dragging Lucas by the hand behind her.

"Morning Brookie and Luke" Haley said as they continued walking to the office. "Does it feel like everyone is staring?"

"Yeah, and it feels like that because everyone actually is staring" Nathan said with a laugh.

3 AND A HALF HOUR LATER

"Ugh, worst day ever" Haley said as she sat across from Brooke, the boys weren't there yet.

"I would have thought it would have been one of your best days, since lover boy is here" Brooke said with a questiongly look.

"That's just it, do you see all these girls, and they've been glaring at me all day and staring at him"

"Are you jealous Haley James" a deep voice said from behind her.

"Uh no what would make you say that" Haley replied turning and looking at her future husband.

"She so is" Brooke coughed out and Haley turned and glared at her. Nathan slide in beside Haley, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers just like this morning.

"It's all right, I'm all yours" he said with a wink, before leaning in and kissing her.

"O god, please not in front of me" Lucas said as he joined them at the table.

"Get used to it babe, they are getting married" Brooke said as she continued to look through her magazine and eat an apple.

"Besides I had to deal with you two for the longest time, so if I want to kiss MY boyfriend I will" Haley said.

"Geez hales what got your panties in a twist" Lucas said.

"She's angry because all the girls have been staring at Nate, and glaring at her" Brooke said with a laugh.

"BROOKE" Haley scolded.

"What its true" Brooke replied.

"And as I told Haley, she's got nothing to worry about, besides these girls got nothing on her" Haley blushed at Nathans compliment.

"So when are you two getting married anyways?" Lucas asked.

"We actually talked about that recently, its 20 days away" Haley said, looking at Nathan.

"WHAT" Brooke yelled and spit all her water out. "How am I supposed to get a dress in such a short period of time?"

"Brooke we already have that all figured out" Haley said "I ordered all the dresses and everything is down"

"But I didn't get to help" Brooke pouted.

"I'm sorry Brookie, but I swear you'll like them" Haley said. "Mom and Deb helped a lot last night.

"And everything else, like the location_"

"Which he won't tell me"

"Is figured out" Nathan said after Haley had cut him off.

"Hey Haley" a fellow cheerleader said as she came and sat on Nathan's other side. Placing a hand on his arm. "Who's your friend?"

"O I'm so sorry for not introducing you to my fiancé Alex, this is Nathan, Nathan this is Alex"

"Hey" Nathan said sliding further away from her and closer to Haley, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Wait your with her?" Alex asked.

Nathan smiled big, quickly kissing Haley's lips "yeah, were getting married in 20 days" he said looking into Haley's eyes.

"They are serious" Brooke said with a laugh at the expression on Alex's face.

"Why the heck would you get married to her?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I? She's beautiful, smart, funny, kind, wonderful, and because I love her" Nathan said with sincerity still looking into Haley's eyes, which were wide with shock, both not noticing Alex storming off, or Brooke and Lucas quietly leaving the table.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Uh, I um"nathan took a deep breath "I love you Haley James almost Scott" Haley stayed quiet. "Okay, I should probably get my books and find my next class" Nathan said standing up and beginning to walk away. Just then Haley realized everything that just happened. She quickly stood up and went after Nathan, when he didn't slow down she ran and jumped on his back, laughing at the shocked boy. "Um Haley?"

"Yes Nathan?" She asked.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Well we have the same class, so I thought I might as well hitch a ride" she said with a laugh.

"Um ok" Nathan said with a slight laugh, grabbing her legs to hold her to him.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too" she whispered in his ear.


	11. Chapter 11: Makes them Proud

MAKES THEM PROUD

"O god, I'm so nervous" Haley said as she and Brooke got ready.

"don't be, everything will work out, I mean you've practically lived together these past 20 days" Brooke said "by the way I love these dresses" she said about her light purple dress that had a green ribbon around it.

"I did too" Haley said with a smile

"You look beautiful Haley" Brooke said as she zipped Haley's dress up.

"Thanks Brooke, so do you" she replied with a smile.

"O my god Haley, you look so wonderful" Deb said as she walked in with Lydia right beside her.

"Thanks Mrs. Scott" giving her almost mother-in-law a hug before looking at her mom who had tears in her eyes.

"My baby, you look so gorgeous" Lydia said before wrapping her arms around her daughter in a tight hug.

"Thanks mom"

"We better get going now Lydia, you guys ready?" Deb asked.

"yeah, I still can't believe he won't tell me where we are getting married" Haley said, meaning that Nathan still hadn't told her the location he had chosen, he told her he wanted to keep it a secret, something special for the day. The others laughed.

"come on sweetie, let's get going so you can find out" Lydia said taking her hand and pulling her out of their home, were the women had gotten ready.

"Okay hales, Nate gave me some strict orders to put this around your eyes, until we arrive" Brooke said pulling out a blindfold.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes seriously" Brooke said with a laugh, before wrapping it around Haley's face.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Okay Haley we are here, but keep it on until we are out of the car okay?" Haley nodded and they both got out of the car.

"Alright honey you can take it off now" Lydia said and watched as her daughter slowly undid and took off the face mask. Haley's face filled with awe as she took in the beautiful sight of the beach set up in with little flowers as a path for her to walk down and meet up with her handsome soon to be husband who was wearing a black tux and standing near the priest, looking at her. "Okay honey, this is it" Lydia said before walking down the path to stand beside her husband across from Deb and Dan.

"Alright hales, just breathe" Brooke whispered before beginning to walk down the aisle in beat to the music. Haley took a deep breath before beginning her path onto her new life.

Authors note;

I apologize for such a late update, there is really no excuse I just lost connection with this story, it's gone the way I have it wanted to, I just felt it got a little boring to write. There is going to be one more chapter, and it's a future chapter.

P.S. Can't believe the show is over :\


	12. Chapter 12: Our Love

OUR LOVE

"Nathan, have you seen Olivia's blanket?" Haley said as she rushed around looking for the young 3 year olds blanket.

"Right here, have you seen James' batman pajamas?" Nathan handed her the pink baby blanket, while going through the 5 year olds drawers.

"They should be in the drier, hunny" Haley answered as she finally took a moment to stop and stare at her husband of 6 years. A smile soon forming on her face, as she took him in as he packed their sons suitcase.

"What are you staring at baby?" Nathan asked as he turned around to face her, walking closer to her.

"You" Haley answered, before beginning to lean in for a kiss.

"MOMMAAAAAA" a young child's voice rang through their 4 bedroom house as he ran to up the stairs towards his parents.

"Yes Jamie?" Haley said.

"Oli just broke my Legos" the boy said almost in tears. Haley took his hand in hers.

"come on baby, let's go see your sister" Haley and Jamie began to walk down the stairs towards the 3 year old standing in the living room beside the legos but completely focused on TV show. "Olivia Grace Scott" The small girl immediately turned at the sound of her full name, seeing her brother and mother standing in front of her and her father a little behind them.

"Yes momma?" Olivia said with a smile

"What did you do to your brother's toy?" Haley asked in a stern voice. Haley was usually the one to punish Olivia, Nathan wasn't strong enough to resist her smile and puppy eyes.

"Play" the little girl squealed with a big smile.

"No you big meanie, you broke my legos!" Jamie yelled, Haley squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Jamie don't yell. Olivia, you ruined your brothers Lego, if you want to break one, you need to make your own, you hurt Jamie's feelings" Haley said getting down to her daughters level. The little girl seemed to understand and went to her big brother to give him a hug.

"Sorry Jamie"

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

"Finally, I can't wait till we are in Florida"

"Me too daddy, the ocean is going to be so much fun" Jamie said from the back seat of the car, they were on their way to catch their plan ride to Florida.

"Well I can't wait to see your auntie Peyton and uncle Jake get married" Haley said to Jamie.

"O yeah that too" he said with a giggle. Peyton and Jake were dating for about 3 years and he finally gathered the courage to propose to her, they asked Nathan and Haley to the best man and maid of honor, Jamie to be the ring bearer and Olivia to be one of the flower girls, the other being jenny, jakes 4 year old daughter. Lucas and Brooke were also going to be part of the wedding.

THE WEDDING DAY

"Peyton, you look amazing" Brooke said "I can't believe it's been 4 years since my wedding"

"True, so when are you going to be popping out a little niece of nephew for us Brooke?" Haley said as she did Olivia's hair in curls.

"Yeah Brooke" Peyton added in.

"O well you know maybe in a few-"

"O MY GOD YOUR PREGNANT" Haley squealed. Brookes face lit up in a smile and she nodded.

"This is Peyton's day though, and the ceremony is about to start" She said as they heard the music begin to play.

"Alright Liv, you know what you have to do right?" Haley said to her daughter while handing her the small basket of flower petals.

"Yeah momma, go with jenny" Olivia said proudly with a huge smile on her face. Haley helped her down from the stool she was sitting on and she went with her and jenny to the place where they would stand. Then signaling over 6 year old Jamie, to stand behind them.

"You know what to do Jamie?" he nodded his head before she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Alright go ahead Jenny and Olivia" And so the ceremony begun.

THE NEXT DAY

Nathan and Haley were sitting on the beach talking about how Brooke and Lucas were going to be having their first child, how lovely the wedding had been and how beautiful Florida was while watching their two young children splash around on the shore of the ocean.

"I love you Haley James Scott" Nathan said as he watched his wife watch their children. "Ask me 7 years ago, where I thought I'd be and id never have even thought I'd be at this point. I love those two amazing children more than life itself. This marriage and our parents decision has been one of the best things that's ever happen to me, thank you so much for this amazing life"

"Nathan I wouldn't change anything about my life, your amazing" The two shared a kiss.

"EWWWW" two small voices said before giggling. The couple pulled apart to look at their children, then looking at each other they both nodded before getting up and beginning to chase their children on the beach, each grabbing a child and bringing them into the cool water, receiving screeches from the two. Their lives aren't perfect but each day they managed found perfection in their small family.

THE END

So I finally managed to get the last chapter up, I am so sorry for such the long wait. Hope you all enjoy it, and thanks for being so loyal to my story


End file.
